My Lord
by Fighter54
Summary: This is is a One Shot Challenge I was given by a friend. Just read it and tell me what you think. I may add to it based on reviews. AU to the Graveyard. Read the Warnings. FemHarry/Voldemort. Re-edited due to people's reviews.


This is a One Shot Challenge I was given by a friend. Just read it and tell me what you think. I may add to it based on reviews.

Warnings: Genderchanging, Fem Harry and a Lemon between an adult and an underage teenager.

The first bit is from the book therefore I don't own Harry Potter, but I use quotes from it to use in my story. Parts that are JK are in _**Bold and Italic.**_

Fighter 54 presents "**My Lord"**

_**A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.**_

_**Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.**_

_**For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.**_

_**The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before he was forced around and slammed against it.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing.**_

Wormtail quickly got to work; he placed the snake like being into the large cauldron and got to work. He raised a bone from the grave before cutting off his own hand. Both of the items entered the cauldron before he stumbled over to Harry and ran the knife along Harry's arm, the cut deep enough to draw blood.

_**The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.**_

_**The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…**_

_**A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapour hanging in the air.**_

_**But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.**_

_**"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one handed over his master's head.**_

_**The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake with slits for nostrils…**_

_**Lord Voldemort had risen again.**_

"My lord." Whispered Wormtail, fear laced in his voice.

"My wand, Wormtail." He whispered, sending shivers of fear down Harry's body. The snake like face alive with delight. Wormtail then pulled out the wand, his uninjured hand shaking as Voldemort tool it with his hand. Then came the words. "Avada Kedavra!"

Wormtail didn't have a chance. His body flew back with the bright green light before hitting the ground, dead.

Voldemort then turned and faced Harry, the red eyes ablaze with power and lust? "I'm so sorry you had to see that Harry. I felt that your father's old friend had outgrown his usefulness." Whispered Voldemort, walking forward, his bare feet sinking into the brown earth.

"And what about me? Going to kill me too?" asked Harry, trying to get free.

"Oh no. Why would I want that?" laughed Voldemort before turning serious. "By the end of tonight, Harry Potter, you will stop existing, but you will live on. You will live on to serve every need I ever had." Said Voldemort.

"How Voldemort?" asked Harry, still trying to get free.

"Albania is a very interesting place because they have no fear of the dark arts Harry. I enjoyed my time there; it was almost like I belonged there." Voldemort whispered.

"Then why didn't you stay there." Replied Harry.

"Because Britain was there for the taking. The Purebloods had the power and they would obey the heir of Slytherin's command. Even Dumbledore could not stop me." Screamed Voldemort.

"But I did." Shouted back Harry.

"You only stalled the inevitable." Countered Voldemort.

"I'd fought you before. I'd fight you again." Whispered Harry, anger appearing on his face.

Voldemort then hissed out his next sentences. "No, you won't. You see, Albania had a ritual that is so useful right now. Harry Potter, the boy who lived will die and in his place will be Hadria Gaunt, the dark queen of Voldemort."

Harry shook in fury as Voldemort explained before he started to scream with fury at Voldemort. He was eventually silencioed. "The potion will transform you in a girl similar to your age and appearance. It was used in the Middle Ages for arranged marriages to make one of the couple completely subservient to the other. It is the "Transformare et matrimonio" bond and only breakable by death. I will also feed you a personality potion that will make you think and act like a girl and you'd be loyal to me only.

And with that Voldemort produced a flask containing the potion. Harry was forced to open his mouth and swallow it. In an instant pain ripped through Harry's body. He arched his back. His hair grew, breasts grew and he lost parts to gained others. When his body was done rearranging itself Harry was left panting before Voldemort forced another potion down him and cut the ropes and clothes Harry wore, causing Harry's, or as she would now be known as Hadria, naked body to come crashing down to the floor at his feet. The potions effect has caused her to pass out.

Voldemort slowly looked her up and down, taking in the entire view. Hadria had creamy white skin, long curly black hair along with emerald eyes that had a hint of black in them. Her facial feature's had small kissable lips, long eyelashes that suited the fluttering eyelids.

Then came the rest of her body. Small, soft looking feet were attached to long, shapely legs that lead up to the curve of the well-formed hips and the impressive curves. After those curves, Voldemort's eyes rose up the smooth, toned stomach up to the swell of her breasts. Based on his memory of his time at Hogwarts, Voldemort could tell she was one of the largest for her age. All in all, She was beautiful and all his.

Voldemort was surprised as Hadria stirred before she opened her green eyes. Seeing Voldemort, she smiled and whispered the two words that Voldemort knew he had won. "My lord."

Voldemort gazed down at the naked girl as she pulled herself to her knees, her eyes filled with lust and love. She then crawled over to him on all fours, a small giggle escaping her as she placed herself at his feet. She didn't move, seemed to be awaiting his orders, just like the potions should have worked.

And with that, Voldemort grabbed her thin wrist and apparated up to the riddle manor, into the master bedroom. Voldemort threw her naked body onto the bed. Hadria quickly settles into a seductive position, her feet close to the edge with one knee raised. Her arms shielding her breast from his view whilst her eyes seemed to challenge him.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and vanished all of his clothes. His pale white cock fully erect and standing to full attention at eight inches. He pounced on Hadria and wrestled with her for a minute before she was under him and had submitted.

He then entered her roughly, causing her to whimper, something that seemed to excite him more as he broke through her hymen. There was no love, no gentleness as he thrusted in and out of her as she screamed out in pain and pleasure with every thrust. He then started to suck at Hadria's breasts until her nipples were puffy and red along with several bite marks.

Hadria was quick to reach her first orgasm, however Voldemort managed to hold out longer before he emptied his seed into her willing and waiting womb.

The pair lay there for seconds before Voldemort raised his head and his red snake like eyes met the emerald one. "Give me your name." He ordered.

"Hadria Gaunt." She replied quickly.

"What's your position to me." He asked, eager to know.

"I'm your dark queen that must obey all of your orders and provide heirs." She said, love in her eyes.

"Who is Harry Potter." He asked to her.

"He was me, but he is now gone and I'm here in his place to serve." Her answer came again.

"And one final question." He started, hissing with excitement. "What will become of your friends and family, my little pet?"

"They will be placed at your will, My Lord." Replied the girl and Voldemort started to laugh. The war had yet to begin, but Voldemort knew that without Harry Potter, the light were doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it.<strong>

**But here's the thing. I have another idea for a second chapter that involved Hadria, Voldemort and Bellatrix.**

**If you want to read that chapter, give me at least fifteen reviews.**

**So Read and Review.**

**Fighter54**


End file.
